


Gotta Be You

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Series: Everything About You [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Biting, Daddy Louis, Demon Louis, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mild Blood, Pacifiers, Teething, Teething rings, part demon Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is kidnapped by another demon, and Louis brings him home to find that Harry has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This has been a long time coming! :) I'll make it short and sweet, so just go ahead and read if you'd like!! 
> 
> ANY COMMENTS AND/OR CRITISISM IS VERY WELCOME!! THANK YOU! :D

All week Harry had been the best boy so Louis was giving him a treat by taking him to the park because it was pretty nice out, too. The park he was going to was fairly large and had a few different play areas.

Harry was more than excited to go. He was jumping on the balls of his feet while Louis packed up their bags and other necessitates in the main bedroom. He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, dummy strapped to his shirt, all set to go. His eyes were bright with delight. Louis loved seeing him like that.

“Hey Daddy! Daddy! Can we make a picnic like last time? I want cookies too, please?”

“You can have a juice box and a chocolate cookie. How about I make a PB and J sandwich, crust cut off, too? Would that be okay with my angel?” Louis ruffled his hair, smiling.

"Yeah!" Harry kissed Louis’ cheek. “Thank you, daddy. I love you!”

“I love you, too, sweetie.”

Louis had lunch packed, sippy-cups, juice boxes and water, and snacks. He made sure to pack extra nappies for accidents or leaks, and two dummies extra in case any got lost. Lastly came the things he may need, but weren't as important. He was planning on being there for a while so he needed more than usual and he was a prepared person.

He turned to Harry after he'd shoved all of the things in two bags, a backpack and shoulder bag. "Are you ready to go, love?"

Harry nodded and stopped partly through to shake his head no. He blushed, wiggling his hands together. "Change, please?" he asked shyly.

Louis patted his leg. "Come here, sweet boy. We'll get you all cleaned up so we can play!"

After quickly changing Harry and putting him into some jeans instead of shorts, he gathered all the things and they left to the park, walking because it was such a nice day. There were a lot of people out and about but Louis made sure Harry was holding one of his hands.

"Daddy, look, ice cream. Can I have some?"

"Not now, hon. We got yours snacks for later, remember? You don't need ice cream right now."

"But...ice cream..." He pouted over at his daddy and gave him cute eyes.

"Harry, no ice cream right now, okay."

Harry whined and stomped his foot.

Louis had Harry look at him and said sternly, "Harry I said no. That's your last warning. Be a good boy today, please."

Harry huffed, but then he saw the park coming up and squealed. "Look, there it is!" Harry pointed and Louis squeezed his hand so he wouldn't run off.

They crossed the street and entered the park, and walked to a playground section.

"Can I go play now, daddy?"

"Stay close, remember?"

"I will!"

Louis gave him a kiss and sent him off. He took a seat on a bench, the two bags set under it, and watched Harry play.

Harry was sat on the slides laughing, waving at him from the top, just 30 feet or so away. Louis smiled and waved back and Harry went down, ‘wee’ing as he slid. There was one other boy around Harry on some swinging bars. Other kids were there, too, but there weren't many parents Louis could see, just two on benches on the other side, and they were talking together not even watching their kids, strollers beside them empty.

Later on, he grabbed Harry for lunch. The boy sat his jean covered butt on the bench, Louis covered it with a blanket first, for comfort and because it was a public park and they weren’t always clean. He didn’t want a sick little boy.

Harry ate his food quickly, as if Louis hadn’t fed him breakfast. His sandwich was gone in a minute.

“Slow down, the park will be here all day,” he chuckled. Louis grabbed him a juice box and Harry downed it, panting after. He was shining with happiness right then.

Harry shrugged, curls bobbing as he did. “I’m having too much fun!” he grinned.

Louis wiped some crumbs from his cheeks, and kissed his nose, Harry giggling. “I know, I’m glad.” And he was so glad, he loved a happy Harry. “You need a change, love?”

Harry blushed, nodding. “Went pee…”

“How long ago?” They’d been there for a little under two hours, and Harry had a juice box and a sippy cup of water before lunch when he'd came over and asked Louis to play a few times. He wondered why Harry hadn’t come to him yet about it, but he was too busy watching him to think that the little wouldn’t want a change. Playing in a dirty diaper didn’t sound fun.

Harry tucked his head down into his shirt at the question, finger playing with his jean buttons. “…while ago…”

Louis tutted. Harry might have a rash now, and that was not good at all. “You need to let me know when you do that when we're out in public and I have to take you somewhere private. You could rash now.”

“Sorry, daddy,” he quickly popped his dummy in his mouth from his shirt, eyes wet. He suckled the dummy almost shakily.

Realizing he was a bit harsh, the poor thing was just having fun after all, Louis lifted him to his lap on the bench. Yeah, he felt the squish of his used nappy on his pant legs. Harry cried just a few tears at that, too.“Oh, shh, don’t cry sweetie! I’m not mad at you, shh.”

"Daddy, I gotta-" and he made a face, sort of red, and cried a bit louder, squirming in Louis' hold.

"It's all right. I've got you, shh."

He picked one of the bags up into his arms and stood, Harry wrapping his legs around his waist, Louis holding him from his bottom. Each step had Harry whimpering. He led them to the nearest bathroom, locking it, and set Harry on his feet.

“Daddy, I…” and Harry made a face again, squished sort of, eyebrows furrowed, hands clasped at his sides. And he squatted a bit, too. Louis gave him an encouraging smile, he knew Harry just went number two. Harry's lip trembled and Louis knew he had to make the embarrassment of doing that right in front of Louis go away before it even began.

“So proud of you, love! What a good boy I have! Let’s get you clean then we can play some more. I brought the kite, maybe its windy enough for it.”

He set up the mat for the diaper change, and Harry was swaying beside him, waiting, cheeks red. Louis took out hello kitty nappies, powder, wipes, and rash cream. Harry whined when he saw that.

“I know it’s icky. I have a feeling you’ll need it, though. C’mon, lay down for me, love.”

He helped set Harry down on the long black fold-able cushion, and undid his jeans, pulling them down his long legs. He un-taped the nappy, the smell of poo never got to him, he had smelt worse in Hell, so he just went on wiping him, getting his boy parts all clean. He tossed the nappy in a bin. There was a hint of a rash forming when he lifted his legs to get his bum, and he immediately took the cream, dabbing it over the spots with his fingers.

“Noo!” Harry twitched. “Icky stuffs, I don't want it!”

“It may be icky, but it works. Lay still, please.”

He put him in his hello kitty diapers, and jeans, and they went on their way back to play. Louis would give him another hour, and then they would go home.

It turned out it was windy enough, so Louis took out the dragon kite he got for Harry, and held it with him. Harry against his chest, steering it in the winds, with Louis hands over Harry's, tied together. Harry took over for a second by himself and lost it, but ran after the string, grinning with wild hair at Louis when he grabbed hold of it again. “Got it!” he shouted happily. Louis laughed and hugged him, spinning him around and around.

It was getting late so he gave Harry a final ten minutes to play while he packed up some things. Harry went to slide some more, and play on the horses that bounced on springs.

He shoved a few things in a bag, glancing up occasionally to see Harry. But once when he looked up, Harry was gone. Panic set in quick. And there was a stench on his nose he found familiar, and it was with Harry’s sweet scent. A low ranking demon, he noticed, as he rarely left his own scent behind being an older one. Only Zayn could track it good as he was his closest friend, almost family, and knew Louis' scent well.

He took a calming second to gather himself, and was gone in flash, hunting like the monster he was for Harry. Whoever took his baby, well, they were dead demons and that was that.

They left their scent everywhere so he couldn’t track it down well, like several trails he followed again and again until he could track which he hadn't been on. It was probably a few hours he found a dead end that came up good. At a dirty hotel. And he let out a terrifying growl and entered, or really he ran the door down, splintering it to shards.

Inside was a demon dressed as human, with long dark hair, in blue jeans and a plaid top. Normal mostly, if not for his black bug-like eyes, large and frantic. Low class demon he was, and he was afraid of Louis. He should be, Louis thought. Luckily Louis could smell Harry in the bedroom. He was safe, but for now, he needed to kill this bug and get answers.

“Why did you take my Harry.” He demanded. His blood boiled just looking at the squirmy and trembling kidnapping bug.

“I-I was sent b-by my leader to get rev-venge!” he quivered.

He flashed sharp teeth, and glared. “Who is that?”

The bug jumped at his booming voice. “The one you def-defeat-ted bef-f-fore.”

Oh, the one that snuck into Harry’s room, the one Louis fought. Louis glanced over the creature, and shrugged. “I would say you pass along a message about not messing with me or my baby, but I guess killing you would be message enough.”

And he crushed the bugs’ throat, and the head popped off like a dolls. Only more disgusting and gooey. Louis was thankful no blood or guts got on his hands.

Wasting no time, he ran to the next room. Harry was on the bed, sleeping like a baby in the center. Like nothing happened. Louis checked him over for any injuries and found none, so he left through his portal, and took him home. Safe in his arms where he should be always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! I hope you had a wonderful holiday, and that you have a fantastic amazing New Year too!! :D 
> 
> So...here is chapter 2! It's only about 500 words, but I've been busy with work and the holidays and haven't had time to do much with this story aside from setting out a plot for it. I thought it'd be better to post this than have you guys wait another week or so...
> 
> ENJOY PLEASE!!!

 

Harry woke up confused, and before he could think on that confusion, a sudden pain hit his mouth. Throbbing pain that he did not like one bit. He spat out his paci because it made the pain worse, and cried out for his daddy like he usually did when he was in pain. He was wet too and it was cold and icky. This was not a good way to get up at all.

The last thing he remembered was the park, having fun on slides and playing with a kite with his daddy, and then nothing at all. Why did he hurt like this, did he fall down?

Louis came running in the nursery. “Hey baby boy, daddy’s here now,” he said, picking the boy up from the crib. He shushed him, kissing the top of his head. Harry sighed in happiness at his daddy’s presence. Louis cooed. “I know that was scary for a bit but I have you now, yeah? No one can hurt you here.” He bounced him a little, but Harry still cried and clung to him. He even got rid of his pacifier. Louis was worried about that. “What’s the matter, honey?” Louis noticed he was wet, so he set him on the changing table and un-taped his nappy, waiting for Harry to answer him patiently.

Harry said nothing but he pointed at his mouth, crying out when more pain shot through his nerves. It was like a toothache only worse. He hated it, he was frustrated with the pulsating pain.

Louis frowned. Harry didn’t have bad teeth, so he was curious as to how he was in pain there.

He finished up with the nappy change and put him in a pink onesie with white bunnies on it, still subconsciously bouncing him to soothe the poor crying babe. Took him to the sofa in the living room and sat him on his lap, rubbing his hands up and down the crying boys back. He kissed his wet cheek gently, Harry just leaning into his warmth and trying to feel better near his daddy. “All right, open your mouth and let daddy see now, baby.”

Harry did so slowly until his mouth was open as wide as it could get, and Louis used his good vision, pulling back at Harry’s lips to see what was wrong. Harry twitched and cried pathetically and it hit Louis hard to see and hear him in such pain.

And as he looked and found the problem, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Settled on either side of his front teeth, and barely poking out of his gums, were two little white fangs still growing in.

How was that possible? He noticed no demon essence at all, and that bug demon…

Louis cursed himself. Of course, he wasn’t great at remembering demon abilities, but bugs were known for quick healing on themselves, and on others if they wished. He’d simply forgotten in his panic to get Harry back about that specific fact. He was such an idiot. The demon healed Harry after either biting him, or injecting him with something that held demonic essence and now...

Now Harry…his baby boy… was part demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's teething and Louis makes sure he isn't in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy Friday! Thanks to all you guys leaving kind comments and kudos, I really love seeing that in my inbox and emails!! :D love you all!!
> 
> ENJOY PLEASE!!

“Daddy?”

Louis shook from his thoughts to see Harry’s watery eyes staring at him. His cheeks were rosy and he looked confused and slightly worried.

Louis realized that his finger was still in the boys’ mouth so he quickly took it out. “Sorry hon. Just… I was thinking.”

“’bout what?” Harry asked. He stuck his finger into his mouth right after his daddy’s left. He liked the pressure on his front teeth, they hurt a little but when he bit down on something it felt better. He still didn’t know why they hurt though.

He nibbled on it for only seconds before Louis was taking it out to hold his hand instead. “No, no, sweetie, don’t chew on your fingers.”

Harry whined. “Daddy…”

Louis sighed. He’d have to tell him, it wasn’t like he could keep this a secret from him. It was Harry’s body changing. Eventually his fangs would grow in completely. He would get tooth and gum pain occasionally as they pushed out and it would be that way until they grew out all the way. He would even be able to retract them with practice. Zayn never did unless he went “human” for a while but he wasn’t one to hide himself.

There was one thing he was sure of, other than Harry having just the fangs. He would age slower, and there was the chance of Harry getting stronger in other ways. But Louis still saw the same Harry, of course, he was just a little different on the outside. He would also have to monitor what Harry would eat, and see if the change only affected his looks. He hoped that he never got cravings for something else. That something being human souls like other demons ate. There were half-demons out there that didn’t need souls to live like Louis or Zayn did, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a possibility for Harry. He wasn’t sure on what type of demons essence he’d gotten.

“Baby, I’ve something to tell you,” he said, rubbing the boy’s back comfortingly. “It’s really important. But first, I want to know if your mouth still hurts a lot.”

Harry shrugged. “Not lots, was bad before. Wan’ fingers peas.”

Louis smiled softly. “Okay, I’m glad it’s stopped for now, but you can’t bite on your fingers, that isn’t good for you. You could hurt yourself.”

Harry pouted. “But daddy—”

Louis shook his head. “I said no, baby. We can get you something to chew on if it makes it better, all right?”

He would look into teething toys for Harry to chew on, biting his fingers all the time wasn’t clean or good for them. For now he wanted to give Harry some medicine. He wasn’t sure when the pain would become worse but it was better to be safe than have his poor baby cry like that again.

He carried him to the bathroom, setting Harry on the countertop. The boy kicked his feet against the cupboards, poking at his lips. Louis grabbed some regular pain pills and a cup of water. “Here, love, take these.” He was about to put the two pills into Harry’s mouth when Harry turned his head away.

“I don’t hurt no more, daddy,” Harry scowled. “No med’cine.”

Louis frowned. “Sweetie, I know you’re lying about the pain. I know you just don’t want to take them but you have to if you want to feel better.”

Harry crossed his arms. “No.”

Louis rolled his eyes. Stubborn. “Okay. I guess we can give you something else then instead.” He set the water down and went into the medicine cabinet again. He grabbed a plastic baby spoon, it was for liquid medicine and had measuring along the sides. He took a bottle of liquid pain medication and poured the required amount.

“Here you go love, open up.” He held the spoon to Harry's lips, ready to tip it into his mouth.

Harry whined. “No, don’t need it, daddy.” His lips tightened closed. Louis didn’t miss the tremble in his jaw, or the tightening of his hands together.

“Baby, please, I don’t like you being in pain. Take this so we can talk okay. Daddy has something really important to tell you.”

Harry frowned. His daddy sounded worried. And he was hurting again. He remembered the pain earlier and winced. He didn’t want to feel that again, it was bad. This was bad, too, but if it got worse Harry would be in lots of pain. “Okay daddy. Harry will take the icky med’cine.” He opened his mouth and Louis smiled, tipping the spoon down. Harry swallowed down the red cherry stuff and made a face. “Yuck.”

Louis kissed his forehead. “Good boy, daddy’s proud of you for taking that. Let’s go sit on the couch and talk. I’ll get Stripes for you to cuddle with.”

Harry gasped. He’d left Stripes by himself in his crib! “Daddy, Stwipes is all ‘lone!”

Louis chuckled. “I’m sure he’s okay, sweetie.”

Leaving Harry on the sofa, he went and grabbed Stripes and a pacifier. Harry was happy to see both and he took them from Louis quick, kissing his teddy’s face and saying sorry several times and then shoving his pacifier into his mouth as Louis pulled him onto his lap. His teeth hurt and the pacifier pushing on them felt nice, and Stripes’ fur kept him cozy just as his daddy did. He made a happy noise, nuzzling into his daddy’s chest.

Louis kissed his cheek. “Such a sweet boy. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. Daddy, am I sick?” Harry asked around the suckling of his dummy.

“No, love, you aren’t sick.” Louis pet his hair, combing his fingers through it.

Harry hummed, pushing his head into Louis’ hands more. He liked when his daddy played with his hair. “Is Harry dying?”

Louis stifled his laughter. “No. I promise you aren’t dying.” He paused. “Baby, there isn’t any other way for me to say this. Remember the park yesterday?”

“Yeah! That was fun! But I don’t ‘member a lot after the swings.” Harry frowned. He only remembered playing and then waking up in pain. “What happened to Harry?”

When Louis was done explaining, Harry was jittering. Louis noticed he looked… happy. "Can I see them, peas daddy! Harry wants ta see his teeth!”

Louis lifted the squirming boy up to bring him to the bathroom mirror. Harry sat on his knees on the counter, Louis holding him by his hips. Harry opened his mouth wide and lifted up his lips, Louis telling him to be careful. The daddy had a feeling he’d be hurting his self on those teeth later on.

Harry went “aah” and sprang up and down on his knees. “Ooh! Daddy, am I gonna be like Zee?” he asked, poking around them. He turned back to Louis and smiled.

“Yeah, babes, just like Zayn. And daddy, too, I guess.”

“Will they get bigger? Will I have ta drink blood like a vampire?”

“Yes, they will, and no, you won’t, because you’re part demon, not vampire. And remember, love, Z isn’t a vampire.” Louis tickled his sides, Harry giggling.

And with that, Louis thought it might not be so bad.

_+_

Everything had spit on it. Everything had teeth marks. Everything, even Harry’s poor teddy bear and the couch cushions, had gotten chewed on.

And not only was the entire house and the things in it victim to Harry’s teething, but Louis had woken his baby up the next morning to find his eyes were rimmed in ruby red. Harry, of course, thought it was the coolest thing ever. Louis just asked if he could see anything different and yeah, Harry could see a lot farther than before, but that was it.

Louis was worried about what else might happen to his baby boy but all he could do for now was keep Harry from being in pain and handle everything as it happened.

He’d gotten some teething toys. Some rings and some shaped like animals. Harry liked those, and he also liked his pacifiers. The problem with it was that his teeth had grown in more and they were sharp and tore plastic apart easily. But Harry also liked chewing on his fingers and things in the house a lot. Louis had put a stop to that when he saw it as it happened but Harry couldn’t help himself. Luckily he hadn’t cut himself yet by biting his fingers. Louis knew it was going to happen soon. He had a plan to stop it before Harry made his fingers bleed, though.

The thing with fangs on demons was that demons had thicker skin, and it was okay for them to bite and chew their fingers or even tails and whatnot, or their parents’ skin. But Harry was only a little part demon and his skin was fragile and still human. It would break open quick on his new teeth. They had grown out about half way now, and Louis was seeing maybe another week until they were fully out.

“Daddy, mouth hurts!” Harry shouted through tears. He was laying on his play-mat with Stripes’ ear in his mouth, drooling. His pacifier was torn up beside him.

“I’m coming, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you guys! :) I know it's been a while but I've had real life duties to attend to and I've been writing other stories as well. And I'm very frustrated because this didn't save part of my work the other night so I had to re-type and yeah not happy with Word atm.
> 
> So... I'll just let you read on then!! ENJOY!!  
> ps this was only edited once because i was lazy.  
>  
> 
> PSS WHAT WAS THAT HISTORY VIDEO I WAS LUCKY TO HAVE ENERGY TO POST THIS WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO US STILL
> 
> AND PSSS LOUIS HAD A BABY AND NAMED IT FREDDIE HOLY COW YESSS!!!!

They had gotten Harry some [teething rings](http://www.toysrus.com/graphics/tru_prod_images/Bright-Starts-Chill-&-Teethe--pTRU1-5745049dt.jpg). Actually, not just some, Louis had bought a lot of them. Probably too much. But he didn’t care, his baby was in pain a lot of the time, so he just had teething toys on hand in every single room for him for when Harry wanted or needed them. He’d gotten cute ones, too. Of course, Harry deserved cute things. He’d bought ones that were shaped like fruits, like watermelons and strawberries, and there were heart shaped ones, and he’d even gotten a blue whale and purple octopus for fun.

And he grabbed some [teething medicine](http://scene7.targetimg1.com/is/image/Target/14087348?wid=480&hei=480), which he didn’t know existed until he went shopping for the rings. It was much better than normal medicine. He didn’t want Harry drugged up all day so this worked out really well. It was the gel kind that he would rub into Harry’s gums. Harry didn’t like the process of Louis’ fingers pressing all around where it hurt but he always was a happy baby after.

It was morning, and like most mornings the past few days, Harry woke up crying for his daddy and for his ‘teef toys’.

Louis came into the nursery with a smile, cooing at his cute angel despite his tears. It was best to keep a happy face then make him more upset. “Shh, my love, daddy is here.”

“Daddy, hurts my toof!” he sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Harry's green eyes were outlined in a ruby red, and Louis thought it was just beautiful, despite what he had felt that day his baby was always going to be beautiful. His binky he feel asleep with was no where in sight, probably in his blanket mound somewhere.

“I know, babes. We’ll get you medicine after a change and then some breakfast.” He grabbed him under his arms, carrying him to the changing table. He tickled his baby’s tummy and Harry laughed, and then cried, pushing his fingers into his mouth, pressing against the front gums.

“No no no, hun, here you go,” Louis grabbed a teether and put it in Harry’s mouth, the little grabbing it and holding it there, not caring if he drooled all over his fingers because it helped with the pain. “Good boy.”

Louis changed Harry’s nappy, and he grabbed a cloth and wiped at his face gently to get rid of the tear stains. He kissed his cheeks, tickled his sides, cooing, “my pretty boy." Harry giggled, lashes fluttering and cheeks blushing. “Let’s get that cute tummy all full!”

He gave him his teddy Stripes to hold during breakfast. Lately he’d been cuddling with him a lot more, for a while there Harry had forgotten about him or something and now he felt bad so he always told Stripes how much he loved him. It was really sweet to watch.

He buckled Harry into his highchair and let him chew on his teether while he made up his food quickly. Because of his front teeth Harry wasn’t able to eat a lot of foods besides the soft or mushy or chewy kind, so for breakfast Louis mashed up banana’s and had some applesauce for him, and some orange juice with a straw to drink easier.

“Okay, darling, you hungry?”

“Wan’ nanas please.”

“Okay, give me your whale, baby, so daddy can feed you.”

Harry handed over his spit-coated whale toy and Louis put it somewhere else. Louis set down the bowl of applesauce and the bowl of smashed bananas, and the sealed cup of orange juice on the highchair tray. He sat in a chair before Harry, and spooned the bananas, and gently fed them to him, careful of his top teeth and gums. He made sure to tip the spoon down to avoid hitting anything sensitive above.

“Daddy, ‘s nummy!” Harry said, grinning. Harry loved them so much, they were his favorite.

Louis smiled, “Good, I’m glad my baby likes it.”

After breakfast it was time for Harry’s medicine. Louis put Harry on his hip, carrying the boy to the bathroom. He set him on the counter and Harry whined when he saw Louis take out the little tube.

“No, daddy, Hawwy don’ wan’.” He pressed his lips together, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Louis kissed his forehead. “I know you don’t like it love, but remember how good it felt after.”

Harry shook his head wildly. “No.”

“Yes.” He squirted some onto his finger tip and asked Harry to open his mouth, which, of course, he did not. “Baby, I know you don’t like it, but please, daddy hates seeing you cry because you don’t feel good. This will make you feel better.”

Harry huffed. He looked at his daddy’s face, and into his eyes. He didn't like the hurting because of his new teeth. He just wanted them to grow already so he could show Zayn how cool he was with his vampire teeth and his neat red eyes, and he could see a lot more now which was really neat, but he couldn't show anyone if he kept crying because it hurt a lot. “Okay…” he said, and he held open his jaw.

Louis was careful around the growing teeth. They weren’t very sharp, but they could cut open skin. Infant demon teeth while they grew had a sort of thick film over the outside and it would fall off when they grew out entirely, to keep the baby safer because they were sharp, but even still they could seriously hurt human skin. He rubbed around the little white teeth, Harry twitching and tearing up. His jaw was tense. “Almost done. Hey, how about we watch Inside Out after this? Have a little cuddle day on the couch until lunch. I’ll make some chocolate milk for you, too.”

Harry made a gasping sound, and he was going to nod his head but just gave Louis a wide smile instead.

And then he was done. “There, all finished. Thank you for being so good.”

Harry held out his arms, and Louis picked him up in a hug. “Love you, daddy.” He nuzzled into Louis’ neck.

Louis patted his diapered bottom, holding Harry close. He loved his hugs, they were so loving. His limbs were long and wrapped all around Louis and it was all he could ask for. “I love you too, baby boy.”

“Inside Out now?”

_+_

“Daddy, when can I have chocolate cookies again?”

Louis laughed. They were settling on the sofa to watch the movie, Harry with his bottle of chocolate milk in his hands. “I’m not sure when, love. It depends on how long your teeth take to come in. It might be a few more days or a week.”

Harry pouted. “No fair.”

“How about I give you some chocolate pudding instead?”

Harry clapped his hands excitedly, almost dropping his bottle. His eyes brightened up and Louis smiled with him. “Yes please!”

“If you’re a good boy today you can have some after lunch.”

“I’ll be so good, daddy!”

“I know you will be. You’re the best boy.”

“Even if I don’t want med’c’ne?”

“Even then,” he chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Now, come closer, I want my baby’s cuddles. It’s cuddle day after all!”

Harry giggled and scooted down the sofa plop down onto Louis’ lap. It was a bit chilly so he covered Harry with his fleece blanket, decorated with [Winnie the Pooh](http://img.vip.alibaba.com/img/pb/222/111/537/537111222_653.jpg). He shifted a bit until he was settled all snuggled down into his daddy’s lap, and then he said, “Play movie now please!” and put his bottle into his mouth, suckling down the chocolate milk inside.

“Okay baby.” He hit play.

Harry liked Inside Out a lot, he liked the cute cartoon characters at least. He didn’t like how sad the girl was sometimes but he also really liked the imaginary friend. He said all of this as they watched the movie, Louis nodding along, his fingers rubbing on Harry’s back.

“Isn’t that pretty, daddy! Is that what my head is like?”

“I don’t know, it might be though.”

"Cool!”

Harry started to nibble on Louis’ shirt, humming as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. Louis didn’t mind. When it was over they put in one more movie, Louis felt Harry deserved it after the past couple days he’d had. The next one was Frozen, of course, and he had to deal with the song, and it was replayed once, but he just let Harry thrash his arms around and sing his little heart out until he tired himself out.

“I think it’s time for a nap now, little one.”

Harry yawned, “Nooo. Another movie daddyyy…”

“I don’t think so.”

So he put Harry into a new nappy because he wet it during Frozen, but wouldn't let Louis change him because he'd miss the movie, and put some footie socks on his cold feet. "Keep your toesies all warm," Louis cooed, playfully pulling his big toes, and Harry smiling tiredly. He walked to the playpen and got ready to set Harry in it.

Harry clung to him, not letting him place him in the playpen to nap. "No, cuddle more, d'ddy. No' tired'," He yawned, and buried his nose into his daddy's neck, nibbling lightly with his teeth like a baby would suckle.

"I know you aren't, love." Louis re situated Harry in his arms so he held him bridal style, and his long limbs were like noodles. Louis held Harry's head to his chest, and started to sing softly. Just a little lullaby, rocking him in his arms, until Harry's clutch on his shirt was lax and he was breathing deep and asleep. Louis set him in the playpen with a pillow, Stripes, which he latched onto immediately. Louis gave him his [binky](http://rlv.zcache.com/pretty_princess_crown_baby_pacifier-r88376e3f73d74beeb558c2d35c5c7fb9_8byjm_8byvr_1024.jpg), the princess one because Harry was his little princess, and he sucked it slowly. Covered him with a blanket and that was that. "Goodnight, angel."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I don't know when a new chapter will be up though, life has been busy so far this year :)


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IM REALLY SORRY

So I am really sorry to say I will not be writing anymore of this series. My computer didn't save any of my work from this several times the past week, and now almost everything from this entire universe I have is gone. It's not even in my recycle bin. I really am sorry but I just don't have the energy to write if it keeps disappearing or not saving. I'm not sure what's wrong because most of my other Word docs save except for a few at random times, I have lots of trouble with OneDrive too, and I just can't re-write and re-write and get frustrated.

I will leave this up, and possibly write more if I feel like it, but the chances are slim. Again I am so sorry to all those who liked this work. I'm really upset about this right now. Please forgive me, it isn't my fault, it's my shitty computers.

I want to say thank you so much to all of you!! I love each and every one of you and your kind words! :) <3 <3 <3


End file.
